


Miteinai

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dogs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il le senti enlever presque lascivement la ceinture et déboutonner le pantalon, et il était déjà convaincu à le laisser faire, comme toujours, en savant bien comment il allait se passer, quand il entendit un bruit provenir du couloir et la porte s’ouvrir.Instinctivement il s’assit, avant de rappeler que en effet son père n’allait pas rentrer avant quelques heures, et quand il vit son chien apparaître dans la chambre il grimaça.
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Miteinai

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Miteinai**

**(Ne regarde pas)**

Keito inclina la tête contre l’oreiller, en fermant les yeux et en serrant les poings sur le drap, en essayant de se laisser aller à tous les sensations qu’il expérimentait à ce moment-là.

Par ailleurs, Hikaru lui faisait toujours cet effet.

Un moment il lui parlait et le moment suivant il se retrouva dans cette position, en essayant inutilement de contrer les attaques du plus vieux, qui s’efforçait beaucoup pour lui faire passer l’envie de résister.

Il sentit ses mains dessus.

Il sentit la façon comment elles le caressaient, sûres, et il ne pouvait pas nier combien en effet il aimait la familiarité avec laquelle Hikaru jouait avec son corps, en savant déjà exactement que faire pour lui faire oublier toutes réticences et plaintes.

Il le senti enlever presque lascivement la ceinture et déboutonner le pantalon, et il était déjà convaincu à le laisser faire, comme toujours, en savant bien comment il allait se passer, quand il entendit un bruit provenir du couloir et la porte s’ouvrir.

Instinctivement il s’assit, avant de rappeler que en effet son père n’allait pas rentrer avant quelques heures, et quand il vit son chien apparaître dans la chambre il grimaça.

« Ah, merde ! » il plaignit. « Allez, sors ! » dit-il à l’animal, tandis que Hikaru rit.

« Ne te distraie pas. » lui demanda le plus vieux. « Ou je vais devoir te convaincre encore du fait que tu as envie. Et je ne veux pas du tout. » il sourit. « Ignore-le. Ignore-le, et tu verras que vas t’oublier de sa présence. Ou, au moins, j’espère ça. »

Keito n’eut pas manière de répondre, parce que Hikaru reprit le travail, en le libérant du pantalon et des sous-vêtements, en l’enveloppant dans la main et en la bougeant lentement, assez pour attirer son attention, assez pour lui faire bouger les anches vers sa touche, à la recherche de plus de contact avec lui.

Et il était seulement pour instinct que Keito le pouvait faire, parce que même qu’il avait fermé les yeux à nouveau, il pouvait sentir les yeux du chien, et bien qu’il savait que son copain pensait que c’était stupide, il ne pouvait absolument se concentrer, pas comme ça.

Il le laissa faire pour encore quelques minutes, en essayant de découvrir s’il était capable de se détendre juste assez ou non. En fin, il s’assit à nouveau, en bondant et en faisant tressaillir Hikaru.

« Hikka... » murmura-t-il, plaintif, capitulé au désespoir de ce moment, frustré, en reluquant l’animal qui semblait vraiment les regarder, confortablement assis dans un coin de la chambre.

Le plus vieux roula les yeux, en soupirant théâtralement et en se levant, en tirant le chien par le collier.

« Viens. Apparemment ton propriétaire ajour-d’ hui est plus pudique que d’habitude. » il commenta avec un petit rire, en le faisant sortir de la chambre et en fermant la porte ; il l’entendit aboyer et rayer la porte tout de suite, en demandant de pouvoir rentrer.

Il se mordit une lèvre, en levant un sourcil en direction de Keito.

« Je suppose que ce n’est pas bon, vrai ? » demanda-t-il, en craignant déjà la réponse du plus jeune.

Et Keito, malgré lui, hocha la tête, en se mettant les mains devant le visage et en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

« Je suis désolé ! » exclama-t-il, en se retournant vers son copain quand il l’atteignit.

« Ne te préoccupe pas. Je peux survivre un après-midi sans sexe. » il s’en moqua. « Seulement, la prochaine fois que ton père va sortir, je crois que je vais l’implorer de sortir lui aussi. » dit-il, en indiquant la porte avec la tête.

Keito hocha la tête et rougit, embarrassé.

Il savait qu’il fallait être patient pour faire face à ses fixations, justifiée ou non.

Et il pouvait seulement penser qu’il était heureux du fait que Hikaru, avec lui, avait toujours assez patience. 


End file.
